Every Thing I Do, I Do It For You
by Yvonne Lawliet
Summary: Una noche de fiesta puede cambiar todo para L, Misa y Light.


**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

 **Esta historia de desarrolla donde los dos, Misa y Light, pierden la memoria y no recuerdan haber sido Kira, pero las cadenas no están presentes.**

 **Contiene Lemmon.**

* * *

 **Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti**

Misa abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir los primeros rayos de la luz del día posándose sobre sus mejillas. Se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación sino en otra. Unas sábanas blancas muy ligeras cubrían su fino cuerpo. Entonces fue cuando pudo percatarse que había alguien a su lado. Inmediatamente pensó que era Light, aunque sinceramente no recordaba haber tenido nada que ver con él. Pero no le importaba. Se acercó hasta su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rápidamente la expresión en su rostro cambio al darse cuenta, de quien estaba a su lado acostado y para variar desnudo, no era Light sino Ryuzaki. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al máximo. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza: ¿Qué pasó ayer? Poco a poco fue recordando lo que había acontecido. Se tocó su frente y los recuerdos vinieron como el rollo de una película.

{Inicio del Flashback}

Misa quería tener una cita normal con Light, el amor de su vida, pero como siempre Ryuzaki no lo permitía dando excusa tras excusa.

-Ryuzaki, por favor, deja que Light salga conmigo.- insistía la dulce modelo. Por dentro rezaba para que el detective accediera.

-Misa, no puedo permitir semejante cosa. Ahora vuelve a tu habitación y déjame trabajar.- dijo mientras tecleaba algo en la computadora.

-Idiota Ryuzaki. Light y yo debemos salir juntos porque somos novios, una pareja normal. Pero tu siempre lo estas evitando. Eres un amargado. De nada te sirve comer dulces. Tienen un efecto contrario en ti.- hizo algunos pucheros y cruzo los brazos en señal de desaprobación.

-Vamos Ryuzaki, deja salir a divertirnos un rato.- Light apoyo a Misa pero no por ella. Él quería olvidarse un poco del trabajo y quería aprovechar para intentar olvidarse de su pesada novia, que solo lo hostigaba en cada momento de la jornada.

-Light, no insistas, sabes que no lo hare.- L bebió un poco de su café y volvió a teclear cientos de cosas en la computadora. Aunque no lo demostraba esa situación se comenzaba a volver fastidiosa para él.

-Por favor.- imploró por última vez. Su cara reflejaba tristeza. Trataba de convencerlo a como diera lugar.

-Ni con esa cara podrás convencerme.- dijo viéndola de reojo.

-¡Eres un amargado!- le grito en la cara. Entonces de sus pequeños ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas cristalinas. –No te preocupes Ryuzaki, entiendo a la perfección cuando algo no se puede. Iré a aburrirme a mi cuarto.-

-Espera.- ella sonrió cuando estaba de espaldas. –Esa falsa actuación no me conmovió en lo absoluto pero ya que eres muy insistente dejare que salgas con Light.-

-¡Sí! Espera… ¡¿Acabas de decir que soy mala actuando?! Eres un bastardo, no te atrevas a insultar mi inteligencia.- sin querer su cara se puso un poco roja. Así era cada vez que peleaban entre ellos.

-Yo jamás dije semejante cosa pero si te consideras tan mala actriz no es mi problema. Iras con Light pero con una condición.- se bajó de su silla y la encaro frente a frente.

-¿Cuál condición?- pregunto extrañada.

Sonrió un poco y susurro en su oído –Yo iré con ustedes.-

-¡¿Qué?!...¡Eso no lo permitiré! Solo seremos Light y yo. No necesitamos a terceros.- su rostro demostraba un gran enojo.

-Lo siento Misa pero si tú quieres ir con Light me temo que tendré que acompañarlos. Son mis sospechosos y no puedo dejarlos fuera de mi alcance.-

-El circo está completo así que no necesitamos monos.- dijo en un tono burlón.

-No soy ningún mono.- L lucia bastante serio. No quería iniciar una discusión con la rubia pero esta lo provocaba en cada oportunidad.

-¡Pero eres un pervertido que solo nos quiere ver!- ella comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en el pecho.

-No soy un pervertido, solo quiero…-

-¡Argggg! Ya cállense por el amor de Dios. Acepto la maldita condición pero cierren la boca de una buena vez.- interrumpió Light a L.

-Como tú digas cariño.- dijo Misa sonriendo y apegándose más al cuerpo del castaño.

-Nos vamos de aquí en punto de las siete.- dijo L antes de volver a su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Misa se fue rápidamente a su habitación. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Reviso su armario y se quedó helada al no encontrar algo apropiado para ponerse.

-¡NO TENGO NADA DE ROPA! ¿Ahora que hare?- se repetía así misma. Misa Amane era fácil de perturbar. Con una insignificancia se preocupaba por demás.

Lo primero que hizo antes de seguir agobiándose fue darse un baño. Después de eso salió. Las ideas se le habían refrescado un poco. Tomo un vestido que en la parte de arriba era plateado y en la parte de abajo, que parecía un tutu hermoso, era negro. Seco su cabello a la perfección y poco a poco lo fue rizando. Dejo su flequillo lacio. Después de eso delineo sus ojos con un lápiz negro y pinto sus labios con rojo. Por último se colocó los tacones más grandes que había encontrado. Estaba más que lista. Quería que todos se fueran de espaldas cunado la vieran. Quería dar la impresión de una joven mayor y no la de una niña como siempre lo hacía. Quería que por primera vez la vieran con expresión madura. Por eso, esa noche iba a actuar como tal. Tal vez así hacia que Light se enamorara de ella aún más. Ya eran cerca de las siete así que decidió bajar para esperar a los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

-Misa… ¡Estas muy bella!- dijo Matsuda en cuanto la vio.

-Gracias Matsu… hoy en verdad me siento de muy buen ánimo.- su sonrisa deslumbraba a cualquiera que la viese.

-Vas a salir con Light ¿no?-

-Sí y también con Ryuzaki… es un fastidio.- bufo la joven que perdió la mirada cuando vio a Ryuzaki al pie de la escalera. Iba con un traje de vestir negro. Su corbata era totalmente roja y su cabello despeinado lo hacía lucir más varonil. Ella sin darse cuenta, se ruborizo. Bajo la mirada cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

-Vaya Ryuzaki, nunca te había visto en esa faceta, te ves realmente bien.- dijo Matsuda mientras mostraba su dentadura.

-Light ya se tardó, creo que iré a buscarlo.- dijo Misa pero Matsuda la detuvo en señal de que ella no se moviera, que él iría a buscarlo. Cuando Matsuda los dejo solos, Misa sintió que su cabeza explotaría por la presión de la sangre que había en su cerebro.

-Te ves muy bien Misa.- dijo Ryuzaki para romper el silencio tan grande que había entre ellos.

-Tu-tu también te ves… muy bien Ryu-Ryuzaki.- Misa no entendía porque tartamudeaba. Él simplemente era su amigo. Entonces sintió como Ryuzaki comenzó a tocar su rostro con sus largos dedos.

-Tenías algo en el rostro.- fue lo único que dijo L al apartar sus dedos de ella.

-No hacía falta que lo quitaras.- dijo mientras bajaba nuevamente el rostro.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó él.

-Por supuesto… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque tu rostro está muy rojo.-

-Eso es normal. Light y yo estaremos juntos. No importa que vayas tú, nos comportaremos como una pareja feliz.- ella comenzó a sudar frio. Este acercamiento con él le producía escalofríos.

-¿Por qué sigues a su lado, si ya te ha demostrado que no te quiere?- esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida. No sabía que Ryuzaki interfiriera tanto en su vida privada.

-Pues porque lo amo. Además, el me ama, aunque tú digas lo contrario.- ella miro hacia otro lado. Lo que menos quería era verle directamente a los ojos. Si lo hacía no sabía con exactitud lo que pudiese pasar.

-Anteriormente te dije algo, ¿lo recuerdas?- por supuesto que Misa lo recordaba. Aquellas palabras " _Podría Enamorarme de Ti_ " no eran fáciles de olvidar. Pero como en ese entonces le dijo, le volvería aclarar que solo podían ser amigos.

-No, no lo recuerdo. No ha de haber tenido importancia ya que las cosas importantes jamás las olvido.- mintió. Si recordaba lo que le había dicho así que eso tenía importancia.

-Perdón por el retraso.- dijo Light, interrumpiéndolos. Él iba vistiendo un traje azul. Su cabello iba perfectamente peinado.

-Creo que mejor que nos vayamos. Watari ya nos está esperando.- dijo L. Misa tomo de la mano a Light y Ryuzaki que se percató de ello, hizo un gesto de desagrado.

Los tres salieron del edificio y entraron en la lujosa limosina. Ninguno de los tres dijo palabra durante todo el trayecto. Light iba pensando en la investigación. Muy a pesar de todo, seguía pensando en el trabajo cuando se había prometido que no lo haría más. Misa pensaba en la relación con su novio pero a veces se le venía L a la mente. Ella no quería seguir pensado en él. Era una abominación pensar en otro hombre cuando ya se tiene al amor verdadero. O eso era lo que ella creía. Mientras tanto L pensaba en dulces y pastelillos, típico de él, pues, ¿en qué más podría pensar?

-¿Misa te sucede algo?- preguntó Light quebrantando el silencio que había.

-Nada Light… es solo que… ¡Sera mejor que lo olvides! Esta noche es nuestra y debemos disfrutarla mucho aunque Ryuzaki esté presente.- dijo Misa mientras posaba sus labios en la mejilla de Light.

-No estoy haciendo esto porque me guste Misa. Ustedes son mis sospechosos y por lo tanto debo de vigilarlos. Si no lo hago podría costarme la vida.- L era directo en sus palabras que no se percató que Misa apretó su vestido. Quería golpearlo pero se contuvo.

-Eres exasperante.- soltó.

-Igualmente lo eres.- esta iba ser una noche insoportable para Misa, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a un bar. Había mucha gente dentro. Podría decirse que estaba retacado de personas.

-Llegamos.- dijo L quien se bajó rápidamente del automóvil.

-Que excelente lugar Ryuzaki, en este ambiente si podremos divertirnos al máximo.- dijo Light verdaderamente maravillado con el lugar.

-Sera mejor que entremos.- Watari se despidió de ellos y se retiró.

Misa, junto con Light y L, entraron por la puerta principal dando paso a un lujoso establecimiento. La habitación estaba oscura pero iluminada por unas pequeñas luces de colores.

-Este lugar debe de ser muy caro.- Misa estaba asombrada.

-Efectivamente, es un lugar con muchas extravagancias y por eso el costo por estar aquí es igual de extravagante. Afortunadamente hice algunas movidas para que nos permitieran estar aquí. No es fácil entrar a este lugar. Tienes que hacer reservaciones. Algunas veces debes esperar hasta semanas. Lo mejor de este lugar es que en la parte de arriba se encuentran habitaciones de hotel, igual de lujosas que su bar. Además tiene una pista de baile hermosa. Creo que este es el lugar indicado para divertirnos. Por cierto, el punto turístico más importante es su mesa de postres. Tiene muy variados y apetitosos. Es obvio ya que aquí tienen a los mejores chefs del mundo. Este es el lugar perfecto para los amantes de la repostería.- término de decir L con ojos brillosos. Eso solo demostraba que tenía muchas cualidades en las que entre ellas se encontraba la bondad, riqueza y gulosidad.

-Que descripción tan más larga.- dijo Light mientras comenzaba a beber.

-Dejemos esas caras largas a un lado y hagamos de esta noche la mejor de nuestras vidas…- termino de decir Misa con una enorme franqueza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Misa se encontraba bailando en medio de la pista. Sentía que su cuerpo volaba con cada movimiento que hacía. Muchos chicos la miraban desde lejos contemplando se enorme belleza, pero ninguno se animaba a invitarla a bailar por las miradas penetrantes de sus dos acompañantes.

-¿Es una fiesta o un funeral? Hay que divertirse.- le dijo a Light quien sujetaba una copa de vino fuertemente.

-Misa, te ves hermosa.- dijo Light con una sonrisa hermosa pero falsa. Light estaba perdiendo la cordura por el exceso de alcohol que estaba consumiendo.

-Deberías ir a bailar y dejar de molestar a Light.- dijo L quien estaba sentado comiendo todos los pastelillos que había podido servirse.

-Entonces bailare contigo Ryuzaki.- Misa sujeto sus manos y lo llevo casi a rastras al centro de la pista de baile.

-Misa, no me gusta hacer ese tipo de movimientos rítmicos y mucho menos en presencia de otra gente.-

-¡No seas aguado Ryuzaki!- le grito Misa, ya que debido al volumen tan alto de la música, no se podían oír muy bien las voces.

-¿Señorita, me permitiría bailar con usted?- pregunto un joven muy galante. Traía puesto un traje muy lujoso y sus hermosos ojos verdes cautivaban a cualquiera.

-Lo siento pero la señorita ya tiene acompañante ¡Es ese borracho que está en aquella mesa!- dijo L con aire triunfante. Por alguna extraña razón no quería que ninguna persona se acercara a Misa.

-Ya lo ha dicho usted… su acompañante esta borracho. Además dudo que ella quiera bailar con un hombre que camina con pose de abuelito.- dijo el joven burlándose notablemente de L.

-Discúlpeme usted a mí pero no ofenda a mi amigo. Y para ser francos prefiero bailar mil veces con él que con gente grosera como tú.- el joven hizo una mueca de disgusto y se marchó.

-Perdón por arruinar tu conquista.-

-No hay que perdonar nada. Ese tipo era un engreído. Prefiero tu dulce compañía que la de ese joven que seguramente era un pervertido.- ella al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se ruborizo.

-¿Quieres decir que ya no me consideras un pervertido?-

-Te seguiré considerando pervertido hasta el día en que me muera. Es solo que me agrada tu compañía…- callo al percatarse que estaba diciendo tontería tras tontería. –También me agrada la de Light pero ahorita ya está en estado de ebriedad.-

-El alcohol tiene un efecto muy rápido en él.- mencionó L.

-¿A ti no te gusta el vino, o alguna otra bebida?-

-Ciertamente no. Son muy empalagosas para mi.-

Ella se sorprendió por su respuesta. No pensaba que L conociera el concepto empalagoso ya que siempre andaba comiendo cosas que son empalagosas. De pronto comenzó a sonar una tonada romántica. L sin previo aviso la sujeto de la cintura y comenzó a balancearse lentamente con ella en sus brazos. Las mejillas de Misa estaban que ardían por el sonrojo causado.

-Pensé que no sabías bailar.- dijo mientras aferraba sus manos a los hombros de este.

-No me gusta bailar, son cosas muy diferentes. Watari me enseñó a bailar desde pequeño. Prácticamente me dio clases de todo… tanto de música como de literatura. Debo admitir que también me dio deportes pero siempre he sido malo para eso. No es un recurso mío el ejercicio pero el trabajo me obliga a practicar artes marciales como el capoeira, karate entre otras cosas.- ella sujeto aun con más fuerza la mano de L y la entrelazo con la suya. Por un momento quería sentir el calor de este.

-Que interesante ha sido tu vida. Tantas aventuras. Aunque tengo entendido que no tienes padres al igual que yo. Es triste crecer sin un hogar que respalde todas tus emociones. Te digo esto porque yo misma lo viví. Mejor dicho, lo he vivido. Tú sabes que a mis padres los mataron.- mientras decía esto sujetaba con mucha más fuerza la espalda de L.

-Pero al menos recibiste cariño en tu niñez… yo, como sea, agradezco a Watari por su infinita comprensión durante todo este tiempo.-

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?- interrumpió Misa con una pregunta fuera de conversación. L abrió sus ojos más de la cuenta y la vio de reojo.

-No Misa… yo jamás me he enamorado ni pienso enamorarme. El amor es un sentimiento absurdo que no vale la pena. Absorbe todo de ti y cuando ya está lo suficientemente nutrido va absorber a otro cuerpo, dejándote a ti débil, sin recursos para defenderte. Te rompe el corazón en mil pedazos, dejando a las personas tristes. Las que ya tienen su corazón partido, van dando los pedazos sobrantes hasta quedarse avaras. Cuando la muerte llega a invadirnos con su manto negro nos deja un hueco en el corazón. Y el amor no está presente para llenarlo. Te deja solo cuando más lo necesitas. El amor es egoísta. Es por eso que yo no creo en el amor.- término de decir L con na gran melancolía. Ella se apartó de él.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Light. No quiero que cometa una locura.- Misa le dio la espald comenzó a caminar. Se dio cuenta que el comentario de este le había causado enojo. – _Es un tonto. Ninguna persona puede vivir sin amor. Está bien que haya perdido a su familia, es comprensible que tal vez por eso no crea pero no debería generalizar, a menos que… a menos que Ryuzaki ya se haya enamorado. Es por eso que habla de esa manera tan triste. Tal vez fue un noviazgo desastroso… o tal vez es un amor no correspondido. Hay muchos factores del porque Ryuzaki no podría creer en el amor. Tal vez una mujer le rompió el corazón. Bueno, no precisamente debió ser mujer, tal vez fue un hombre. Ryuzaki probablemente es gay y no puede ejercer su amor por los conflictos de la sociedad. Además su trabajo también puede influir en sus relaciones sociales. Es una pena no saber lo que piensa, de esa manera podría ayudarlo_.- pensó Misa. Algunas veces su mente llegaba a conclusiones extrañas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

¿Dónde está Light?- preguntó Misa en voz alta al no encontrarlo en la mesa en la que estaba.

-De seguro fue por más bebida a la barra. Vamos a buscarlo allí Misa.- dijo L quien tomó la mano de la rubia haciendo que ella se ruboriza al tacto.

- _Misa vamos… ¡Tú ya tienes novio! Y uno maravillosos, bueno, no tanto. ¿Qué diablos dices? Claro que Light es maravilloso. No hay hombre como él en la Tierra. Mi cerebro me dice tantas tonterías. ¿Entonces porque siempre que estoy junto a Ryuzaki me sonrojo y siento que mi cabeza estallará? Estoy perdida en este mar de sentimientos._ \- pensaba nuevamente Misa. Quería darse golpes contra el suelo a ver si de esa manera borraba esos pensamientos impuros de su mente. L siguió sujetando la mano de Misa hasta llegar a la barra. Fue entonces cuando Misa comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas azules. Apretó más la mano de L hasta que este sintió un ardor pero no la apartó, quería que Misa se desahogara por medio de él. Ella no lo podía creer. Light estaba besando y toqueteando a otra mujer.

-Vámonos de aquí Ryuzaki… por fin me di cuenta de que ese malnacido no vale nada.- Misa levanto la mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos. Por primera la vez L la veía segura.

-Si Misa.- él la volvió a tomar de la mano. Estaban a punto de salir cuando oyeron un golpe seco.

-¡¿Quién diablos te crees para tocar a mi novia?!- decía un muchacho más fornido que Light. Este lo había golpeado por estar con su pareja. El castaño solo se tambaleó un poco ya que el alcohol estaba teniendo efecto en su cuerpo.

-Dis-disculpeme en serio, no sabía que esta belleza era su novia.- dijo completamente borracho.

-Eres un degenerado.- le gritó el hombre a Light. Entonces alzo su puño para golpearle pero una mano lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la muñeca.

-Señor comprenda que el joven está en un severo estado de ebriedad, no debería rebajarse a su nivel.- comentó L.

-¿Tu qué sentirías si besaran a tu novia, enano?- entonces el hombre tomo a Misa y la abrazo.

-Deja a la pobre de Misa.- dijo Light quien se estaba limpiando la herida.

-¿Misa? será divertido tener una noche con la modelo más bonita de Japón.- L se enojó al oír este comentario. Esto era obviamente una venganza en contra de Light. No le molestaría para nada sino involucraran a Misa. Entonces comenzó una pelea entre los dos hombres. Poco a poco se fueron involucrándose más amigos del sujeto al punto de casi lastimar a L.

-Dejen a mi amigo en paz. Él es poderoso.- dijo Light quien no estaba consciente de lo que en verdad pasaba.

De pronto llego el guardia a calmar el caos que estaban haciendo.

-Este loco ojeroso de pronto me ataco… ¡Exijo que lo arresten!- grito el hombre.

-Eso es mentira. Ryuzaki solo me defendió a mí de ese pervertido.- el policía la miró con incredulidad.

-Si no sacan a esta gente de este lugar ahora mismo, olvídense de que vuelva. Recuerden que yo soy muy rico y puedo hacer que cierren este lugar.- así que de eso se trataba, abusaba de su poder.

-No se preocupe… nos iremos por cuenta propia. No estaremos en lugares donde el dinero está delante que todo.- dijo Misa y tomó de la mano a Light y Ryuzaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Light se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón donde lo habían dejado.

-¡Todo por culpa de ese idiota ya no nos dejaran entrar a ese lujoso bar!- grito Misa mientras aventaba su bolso contra la pared. En verdad estaba muy enojada.

-Misa tranquilízate un poco… no es único bar del mundo. Hay demasiados y hasta mucho más elegantes.- L tenía las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Su voz sonaba calmada.

-¿Y eso qué importa? Ahora sé que Light me ha engañado de la peor manera. Y no solo me engaño sino que lo hizo en mi propia cara. Y aunque haya estado borracho jamás se lo perdonare.- de los ojos de Misa comenzaron a brotar lágrimas cristalinas. Con su brazo comenzó a limpiarlas. No le gustaba que nadie la viera llorar y menos un tipo como Ryuzaki. Detestaba que vieran su lado más débil. Misa lo mostraba muchas veces pero por algunas extraña razón enfrente de él se hacia la fuerte.

-Ya no llores Misa. Si sigues así tus ojos se pondrán rojos e hinchados. ¿Ahora comprendes por qué no me gusta el amor? Es solo una manera tonta de dejar expuestos tus sentimientos para que otro se aproveche de ti usando la misma táctica que el anterior.-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan crueles en este momento?!- gritó Misa con todas sus fuerzas. En verdad le molestaba ese tipo, le molestaba al punto de querer matarlo. –Además… ¿tú qué sabes del amor? Dudo mucho que te hayas enamorado. Conozco tu manera de ser y sé que no serias capaz de querer a alguien.-

-Entonces no me conoces del todo… porque en verdad yo estoy enamorado… es por eso que habló del amor con mucha experiencia.- dijo tan cerca de su oído. Misa no podía creer lo que Ryuzaki le estaba diciendo. Simplemente era algo imposible.

-¿Entonces… tú estás enamorado de verdad?- preguntó con gran incredulidad la rubia.

-Si.- contesto cortante L. –Ya es tarde y debo dejarte descansar.- después de eso Ryuzaki se retiró a su habitación. Misa se sentó en la orilla del sillón y se puso a reflexionar. No quería quedarse con la duda sobre quien le gustaba a Ryuzaki así que fue a su habitación dispuesta sacarle algo de información al pelinegro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

-Oye Ryuzaki, me…- Misa entro al cuarto de Ryuzaki pero quedo petrificada con lo que vio; él no tenía la camisa puesta y pues se le veía el torso y sus músculos. Misa inmediatamente se puso roja. No sabía que más decir. Su mente se había puesto en blanco.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Misa?- pregunto con indiferencia.

-Si… lo que pasa es que… pues quisiera saber quién te gusta.- dijo con notablemente nerviosismo.

-Creo que no se podrá. Recuerda que eres mi principal sospechosa y cualquier información será usada en mi contra. De alguna manera sacaras provecho con lo que te diría.-

-¡Claro que no!- el rostro de Misa aún seguía rojo. Sentía un ligero ardor en las mejillas.

-Entonces… ¿para qué quieres saber?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Pues es sola curiosidad.- L lentamente se fue acercando a Misa hasta que la distancia entre ellos se acorto.

-O tal vez quieras saber porque estas celosa… ¿no es así?- lo que había dicho Ryuzaki la había dejado impactada. Tuvo unas enormes ganas de golpearlo por lo que dijo pero tenía más ganas de callar esos labios apresándolos contra los suyos.

-Yo no estoy celosa.- dijo con poca credibilidad.

-Pues pareces estarlo con ese tipo de cuestionamientos.-

-Alucinas Ryuzaki…- Misa ya no sabía que más decir. Le parecía completamente rara esa actitud en Ryuzaki. –O tal vez comiste azúcar de más. Posiblemente el golpe que te dio ese sujeto te dejo mal del cerebro.- decía Misa tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-No Misa, mi cerebro se encuentra en perfectas situaciones para poder razonar y analizar correctamente lo que digo.- estaba calmado. No parecía alterado como Misa.

-Entonces deja de decirme que estoy celosa.- ordeno desafiante la rubia.

-Pues deja de actuar como si en verdad lo estuvieras.- contesto fríamente. El corazón de Misa comenzó a acelerarse. Tal vez en verdad si estaba actuando como si estuviera celosa.

-¿Y qué si lo estoy?- susurró. Misa se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de la tontería que había dicho. Ella no estaba actuando normal. –Digo… yo no podría estar celosa por un tipo como tú.- dijo riéndose pero aun así se le notaba nerviosa.

Ryuzaki la miró de reojo. Sus mejillas nuevamente comenzaban a arder. A ese paso algo resultaría mal.

-¿En serio quieres saber a qué persona amo?- preguntó L con un tono misterioso.

-Si Ryuzaki, la verdad si quisiera saber quién te gusta.- dijo decidida.

-Tú Misa.- estaba decidida pero esto la desconcertó por completo. No sabía cómo responder a algo así. L se fue acercando a ella lentamente, la tomó de la cintura de una manera un poco ruda y la besó. Ella no supo que hacer. Solo se dejó llevar por aquella increíble sensación. Ryuzaki era un experto besando ya que ni Light había hecho que el cuerpo de Misa se estremeciera tanto. La habilidad de hacer nudos con los palitos de cerezas estaba dando resultados. Misa tocó la cara de Ryuzaki lentamente y cerró sus ojos mientras él seguía con su trabajo. Ella no dijo nada, solo sentía el roce de sus lenguas. Ni siquiera parecía necesitar oxígeno para respirar. Es como si aquel hombre le proporcionara todo con un solo beso. Poco a poco se fue apartando de ella. Misa solo lo miraba perpleja.

-¿Ryuzaki… me amas?- preguntó ella quedito.

-Si Misa, desde la primera vez que te vi.- eso sonó hasta cursi para él pero no podía evitar desbordar todos esos sentimientos.

Misa lo miro fijamente y ella se abalanzó a él besándolo desesperadamente. L rodeo el cuerpo de la modelo con sus brazos. No quería dejarla ir. Quería que ella fuese solamente suya. L comenzó a besar el cuerpo de Misa haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Toda caricia que le proporcionaba le provocaba un placer infinito. Él la recostó en su cama. Sin palabras ambos acordaron que cumplirían su fantasía. La fantasía de pertenecerse mutuamente. Esa noche no habría reglas ni nada que los separase. Él comenzó a desnudarla lentamente hasta tenerla completamente a su merced. Misa estaba jadeando. Nunca en su vida pensó que terminaría haciendo el amor con Ryuzaki, un tipo verdaderamente extraño. Ryuzaki lentamente bajo hasta su intimidad invadiéndola totalmente con su lengua. Misa estaba extasiada y demasiado sonrojada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarlo del cabello. Si él seguía haciendo esos sensuales movimientos con su lengua adentro de ella no tardaría mucho para que tuviera un orgasmo.

-Ryuzaki... para… para… ah… ah…- repetía Misa cada vez más fuerte. Las punzadas en su vientre eran cada vez más excitantes. Ella no pudo más y tuvo su orgasmo. L no paró. En cambio siguió aleteando su legua más fuerte para que la sensibilidad que ella estaba experimentando en ese momento se convirtiera en placer al instante. Así fue como Misa obtuvo su segundo orgasmo. No podía creer que alguien tan inadaptado como Ryuzaki supiera provocarle tanto placer. Él se quitó su pantalón de gala hasta quedar despojado de cualquier prenda.

-Ryuzaki… tengo que decirte algo.- dijo Misa con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó L mientras abría las piernas de esta para entrar mejor.

-Me… me gustas mucho.- L se quedó sorprendido con esta respuesta. Tal vez había probabilidad de que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos. –Yo… te… te amo.- dijo Misa antes de que este entrara en su totalidad. Ella solo pudo dar un grito ahogado. Le dolía un poco.

-Ahora ya me puedes llamar pervertido con todo y argumentos.- L trataba de hacerla reír un poco para que se olvidara del dolor. Cuando ya todo hubo pasado comenzó a moverse lentamente. Ella daba sensuales gemidos en el oído de este excitándolo más. L sentía que se quemaba por dentro. Se movía cada vez más fuerte y profundo. Ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda haciendo que L perdiera absoluto control. Poco a poco sus movimientos se fueron haciendo pausados porque él sentía que se correría en cualquier momento.

-Ryuzaki… no pares… por favor.- esto encendió aún más a L haciendo que siguiera con el ritmo que tenía anteriormente. Él no pudo más y con sus últimas fuerzas dio la embestida más fuerte que pudo y se vacío adentro de Misa. Ella también cayó rendida. Sentir aquel líquido hirviente adentro de su vientre le proporcionaba mucho placer. Así fue como Misa obtuvo el ansiado orgasmo. L no salió inmediatamente pero al final lo hizo.

-Oye, ¿desde cuándo estas enamorada de mí?- preguntó L. Misa se sonrojo con este cuestionamiento.

-Pues… pues… creo que desde que te conocí a fondo.- respondió con algo de inseguridad. Estar de esa manera con Ryuzaki la hacía sentirse un poco incomoda pero sabía que en verdad lo amaba y que Light solo había sido un capricho. –Te amo mucho Ryuzaki.- dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

{Fin del Flashback}

Eso había pasado y por eso Misa se encontraba en la cama de Ryuzaki. Ella sonrió para sí misma. Había sido algo extraño la manera en la que habían terminado las cosas. Esta vez sí beso la mejilla del detective que había terminado durmiéndose. Era la primera vez que Misa lo veía de esa forma. Tan débil, tan adorable. Sus ojeras sobre sus ojos lo hacían verse más atractivo.

-Te amo.- susurró a su oído antes de que este despertará. El abrió lentamente sus ojos y la miró fijamente. Tal vez estaba igual que Misa al principio; confundido. Su cara relejaba extrañeza.

-Misa ya es muy tarde, seguramente Light ha de estar buscándote.- dijo con total indiferencia, como si lo de anoche no hubiera importado.

-¿Y qué me importa? De todas maneras voy a terminar con él. No hay de qué preocuparse Ryuzaki.- dijo Misa mientras se recargaba del pecho de este. Pero L la aparto.

-Hablo enserio Misa… vete a tu cuarto.- ella tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar. ¿A eso le llamaba amor? Era una estúpida por creer que alguien como Ryuzaki la iba a querer. Ella sabía perfectamente que él no quería a nadie. Solo se había hecho ilusiones como con Light. Todo siempre era una farsa.

-Está bien.- fue lo único que dijo y se levantó colocándose la ropa del día anterior. Salió del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo. No quería verlo. Se sentía tan agobiada. Para su infortunio se encontró con Light tocándose la cabeza; era obvio que estaba con un dolor de cabeza.

-Misa… buenos días.- dijo Light por educación. –Oye… ¿Qué paso ayer?- dijo algo mareado.

Misa tenía ganas de golpearlo. Tenía un odio infinito con él. Pero sabía qué hacer para herir el orgullo del castaño. –Misa, te explicare. Resulta que ayer fuimos al bar y comenzaste a bebe. Te pusiste completamente borracho y te estas besando con una muchacha. Iniciaste una pelea con el novio de esta y Ryuzaki se metió para defenderte. Al fin fuimos expulsados del bar y todo por tu culpa. Para variar te quedaste dormido. ¿Y adivina qué? Me aburrí tanto que hice el amor con Ryuzaki.- fue lo que dijo Misa. Light se quedó perplejo.

-Sexo y Ryuzaki no deberían ir en la misma oración Misa así que no bromees.- dijo con un tono de burla.

-No estoy bromeando Light. Estoy hablando muy en serio.- Light no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado se alegraba porque por fin se quitaría de encima a la fastidiosa de Misa pero por otro le daban unos celos enormes.

-¡Entonces eres una…- no termino de decir la frase porque L apareció atrás de Misa abrazándola.

-No te atrevas decir algo ofensivo porque no respondo de mi Light. Misa y yo comenzaremos una relación desde ahora así que no me importa si estás de acuerdo o no.- Light se quedó callado. Se marchó sin decir palabra alguna.

Misa se encontraba callada. Aún estaba un poco sentida con L. Pero esa declaración la había dejado anonada.

-No soy el tipo de chico tierno ni social. Mucho menos romántico. Pero si en verdad me amas sé que me aceptaras tal y como soy.- estas palabras le llegaron a Misa en lo más profundo de su corazón. Esta era su declaración.

-Yo también te amo Ryuzaki.- dijo Misa abrazándolo fuertemente.

-L.-

-¿Ehh?-

-Mi nombre es Elle Lawliet. Te lo digo porque sé que en ti puedo confiar.- dicho esto y la beso. Sobre todas las cosas este le amaría y está igual lo amaría. Porque muy en el fondo sus vidas estaban conectadas. Aunque sus personalidades fueran completamente diferentes…

* * *

Nota de la Autora

Hola a todos! Por fin termine este One-Shot de LxMisa. Espero que les haya gustado y no se les haya hecho muy empalagoso. Trate de hacer a L con su personalidad verdadera pero simplemente no se podía. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Lo hice para festejar el cumpleaños de L (31 de Octubre) así que L estaría cumpliendo 33 años aproximadamente. Espero que les haya gustado. También mi cumpleaños es el 1ro de noviembre y lo mejor que pudieran regalarme seria su review. Eso me alegraría de sobremanera. Gracias por leer. Besos y adiós.

Atte. Yvonne


End file.
